Misunderstanding
by Freestyle Fujoshi
Summary: What happens when Misaki gets a haircut and is mistaken for Ritsu while he was delivering some files to Emerald? And on top of that, without letting Takano know, Ritsu didn't come to work that day. Slight Misaki x Takano (I'm sorry, I'm bad at summary XD )


Hey guys! So it's my very first time writing fanfic, please let me know if I make any mistakes because I wanna get better at writing fanfics and I have tons of oher ideas! Please forgive me if any of the characters seem ooc. I added some Japanese words so the translation is in at the bottom and all the thoughts of the characters are in _italic_. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review!

Takano: oi, aren't YOU forgetting something

Me: ah yes! I own all the characters in this story!

Usagi: *glares* I gave permission to give my Misaki for this fanfic but I'm not giving him to anybody

Me: *cries* **DISCLAIMER** I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS TO THE GREAT SHUNGIKU NAKAMURA SENSEI SAMA! But I do own the story 3

* * *

Misaki sighed as he fixed his newly cut bangs and bottom hair which is now shorter than his previous one which occasionally touched his shoulders. No mattered how much he combed, his bangs just fell to the left side.

The story of Misaki's hair hazard started a few days ago. His senpais at his university wanted to play a dirty trick on their kohais. And after a lot of debate on what the prank should be, they settled on the cheap entertaining gum in hair prank.  
They didn't exactly have any targets, just anyone that fell on their line of vision. And Misaki just happened to be one of the unlucky victims.  
The plan was executed in class, when Misaki deeply devoted his attention to the professor. Oh how the present him wished he was in kamijou's class that time instead. The upperclassmen wanted to turn the back of his head into the carbon copy of princess bubblegum's but they had 'mercy'.  
Misaki was oblivious to his makeover and wondered why people gave him strange looks and even some snickers until his perverted rabbit of a driver pointed it out with an amused/shocked facade.  
Through the car ride, all that the half edible haired boy did was whine, freak out and cry.

Even though oil did help get some of the pink out, it also caused some locks to detach from its root. Not wanting to go bald at this young age, Misaki decided to cut the lower parts of his hair and after he successfully cleared out the sticky substance with a scissor, he was left with the look of a cat fight champion, exactly quoted by Usami Akihiko.

Annoyed and upset, Misaki got a better haircut the next day with the help of his lover who arranged the country's toppest hairstylists. But Misaki still had capacity to yell at him for wasting money.

Misaki breathed out in failure and stepped away from the glass that reflected his unusual image. He didn't have university today but he still had to attend his job at Marukawa. Misaki grabbed his messenger bag and ran down the posh stairs.

"Don't run down the stairs Misaki, you're going to hurt yourself." Came the stoic voice of the winner of the Naomori and Kikukawa award, who was sitting on the couch, sipping his morning coffee while going through his manuscript, which Misaki assumed was for one of his gay romance novels.

"Ittekimasu!" The brunette called out from the genkan while tying his shoes.  
"Where are you going? I thought you had a day off from Uni today"  
"Ah, yeah. I'm going to Marukawa"

A scowl formed on Akihiko's cigarette occupied lips. The whole job thing was really getting on his nerves.

He watched with narrowed eyes as the boy left through the door.

The corridors of the publishing house was busier than other days. But strange thing was that some people greeted him who he has never even met before. Misaki just brushed it off and went to meet with Kimura to get today's work done. Misaki didn't want to stay out long in public with this new hair. Even though Misaki kind of likes the style, he feels like he is nude. Maybe even more than when Akihiko strips him off his clothes

As the boy rode the elevator, he felt a tingling feeling of bitterness that hung in the air. The feeling stayed even until he walked into work space of Japun. Misaki spotted the familiar black spiked haired man and walked over to him.

"Ohayo, Kimura-san"  
"Ah! Takahashi-kun! Good you're he-" the man, who just turned around in his chair stopped midway and squinted his eyes at the brunette boy before looking around him a bit. "Uh ano.. Where did Takahashi go?"

Misaki instantly turned into his crying chibi mode.

"Kimura-San! I'm Takahashi!" Misaki cried out as big blobs of tears hung from his chibi face.

"Maji?! Demo! Y-Yo..You're hair!?" Kimura turned into a shocked chibi himself.

After explaining and turning back to their original forms, the same expression, that was on others, was planted on Kimura. He jumped about 5 feet high when Misaki asked what his job for today was.

"W-Well..U-Uh..today y-you only have one thing to do Takahashi.." The raven haired man was hesitating. He was feeling guilty to send such an innocent soul to do something like this. But he also feared for his own life. He could see that the brunette was unaware of the surrounding. But Kimura shouldn't always protect the newbies. They need to learn and handle the darkness on their own if they want to work here.

Releasing a shaky breath, Kimura grabbed the brown envelops that rested on his table and turned towards Misaki.

"T-Takahashi-k-kun...I need you to..deliver these files to...to..Emerald..."

There. The words were said. The deed was done and now they just had to wait for the consequences.

Taking hold of the slightly heavy documents in his hands, Misaki gave a smile to Kimura which only made his insides curl in guilt. "Hai! It's on the fourth floor right? Okay, I'll be going then"

When Misaki was out of vision, the noirette fell back on his chair and sighed in relief. "Ganbare shoshinsha..."

The air got thicker with bitterness as Misaki rode higher in the elevator. But his _green_ orbs were 80% occupied by the text Todo sent him and 20% by the cute Santa man hanging from the corner of the forest green clad device.

His feet involuntarily moved when the steel doors opened and presented the two colored tiled floor.  
Pressing send and storing away the phone in his pocket, Misaki looked up and around. If he remembered correctly, emerald editing department was at the end of this hall.

Walking to his destination like a normal, sane person, people around him looked at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Some even stopping to look at him. Misaki got aware of the attention and just continued with his journey, thinking people were probably talking about him.

"Oi, how is Onodera looking so lively and fresh? Doesn't he work at emerald.?" people from the department next to emerald gossiped but it failed to reach misaki's ears.  
The tragic part about this moment is that the warning that the dark aura was giving was being ignored by Misaki.  
Finally, taking the last step after crossing the gap that the two room dividers created, Misaki was officially in emerald.

But oh how he wished he wasn't.

The room was abundant with darkness, being the supplier of the dark aura that hung in the entire fourth floor.  
Dead bodies were sprawled on the chairs, some even on the floor like the thousand of manuscripts. They couldn't be called corpses due to the insanity infesting in their eyes, along with something that can be called exhaustion.

The room was filled with the sounds of office telephones going off, people yelling, beeping of the fax and copy machines, people screaming in agony and some muttering in lunacy as their hands made the sound of the friction between paper and pen and the tapping noise of their heads trembling against the table.

Misaki was nailed to his spot with shock as he saw a man walk a few inches while swaying, before falling down on his knees then planting his upper body to the ground.  
But not before placing the stack of papers in his hands on the desk of the editor in chief.

"ONODERA!"

Misaki wasn't aware of the flying object that was heading towards him in the darkness. The unfamiliar name didn't work as a warning either until the object crashed into his head, sending him to be one with the dirty paper covered floor. Misaki cradled the side of his head where a big bandage appeared. Angry stomps joined the other sounds in the room before the fallen brunette was pulled out of the sea of manuscripts and surprisingly, gently placed on the chair that rested closest to the exit.

"BAKA YO! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS?! WE ARE REACHING A DEADLINE HERE! I KNOW YOU ARE A NEWBIE BUT ARE YOU REALLY THAT DUMB TO UNDERSTAND IT?!"  
More poisonous words were literally yelled into the woozy teen's ear. The finale of the yelling was the loud thud of manuscripts hitting the smooth yet messy table top followed by the voice of misaki's verbal abuser. "These are the manuscripts from last year that were rejected. Look through them carefully and tell me why they were rejected." As Takano was about to walk away, his eyes tried to focus on the floor where he saw a blurry brown envelope among all the gloom drenched papers. Picking it up and flicking it open, he let out a tch before muttering under his breath. "Goddamn stupid Japun workers." And with that the tall ebony haired man walked to the front of the table where his throne sat.

Misaki took the next few minutes to process and get rid of the spinning feeling in his head. He finally landed on the idea that the man might have mistaken him for another person.

Internally freaking out, Misaki stood up from his chair to go confront the man before he heard a pathetic whimper next to him and saw a pale hand reach out to him.

"R-Ricchan...can..y-you copy these for me.."

Misaki wasn't sure if he felt sorry for the raven haired man or was scared of him. _It wouldn't hurt to just copy these and get out, right? Look at this guy, he looks like he'd go crazy any moment, I really feel bad for him._ Either way, he convinced himself it was sympathy and grabbed the stack of papers before nodding a little and walking out.

Amber eyes followed his figure from the very front of the usually pink table.

 _Is it just me going blind without my glasses or does he look..younger?..._

 _His hair looks.._  
 _..darker..._  
 _..also his eyes.._  
 _and..._  
 _..his skin looks..._  
 _.more.._  
 _..tan..._

 _No it's just me going blind._

Maybe the gods have finally listened to the prayers of the people that Takano scared the shit out of or it was his own carelessness that, this morning, Takano dropped his thick black rimmed glasses and also proceeded to step on them, cracking them into tiny pieces. Since then the editor in chief has been basically doing things like a blind man. It wouldn't have been that bad if it wasn't for this god forsaken headache that was chewing away at his temples due to the lack of sleep for four days straight and exhaustion. Once or twice, he even ran into a wall and hit his leg on the edge of the table but he refused to let anyone know. But he's surprised how he got a perfect aim at Ritsu with that ruler.

Takano shook the thoughts about his precious Ritsu away

and

Who am I kidding he could never go a second without thinking about the brunette!  
He just temporarily stored those thoughts away neatly in one corner of his brain, which still occupied a good amount of it.  
But Takanso wasn't gonna let the newbie get away with being late, specially on hell week. He'd surely make up for it later with a nice dinner because the brunette was acting strange.

Misaki waited before the beeping machine as it expelled the siblings of the documents. Gathering them all in a bundle, Misaki quietly walked over and place them beside the shaking man who instantly started laughing and hugging the papers before furiously started working on them.  
Misaki started taking steps back before a loud voice yelled out.  
"Onodera! You better do your own work first before playing assistant for someone!"  
Misaki turned and looked straight into the eyes of the owner of that voice and instantly froze. They were staring at him, commanding him.  
Like a puppet, Misaki quickly moved to sit on the chair and brought the said manuscripts closer to inspect them.

 _I can just pretend to check them and get away after he becomes busy or something._

That is what Misaki thought until he saw the first paper.

IT WAS THE DRAFT FOR THE KAN SHOUJO VERSION

Misaki's eyes went wide as saucers as he gripped the papers tighter. He had read the published copy which was a one shot of the original the kan by kyo ijuin. Yes he did read a shoujo manga but it was the kan! He had to read it!

Misaki traced the messy drawings, feeling pleasurable tingles on his finger tips.

 _These are the original manuscripts. Ijuin sensei had TOUCHED these papers!_

Feeling his inner fangirl rising, Misaki tried not to scream as he furiously started running his eyes over the paper. He read the original published copy so many times that he could visualize the text boxes and all in this one.  
It was a really honored feeling. He got to see the ones ijuin sensei made at the very beginning.

It was a whole different type of fun pointing out the scenes that were present and absent in the published copy.

Hours went by like this. The bright light of morning outside turned into the canvas of pink, orange and purple painting. Misaki was still reading with determined face. He didn't even notice when most of the people started heading home, to do more work of course. No one will be spared from the hands of hell week.

Takano was surprised himself seeing Ritsu with a somewhat happy expression. Usually whenever he abused the boy with office supplies or his words, Ritsu would have this determined, pissed and exhausted look but not today. There was happiness and determination, unlike the rest of the Emerald editors. But he was also unusually quiet and had been sitting in that same spot for hours now.  
Even though it was good to get work done, Takano didn't want his lover to fall sick.

Strutting over to the brunette, Takano grabbed the back of Misaki's shirt and started dragging him off, the boy still clutching onto the manuscripts with dear life. Takano had his briefcase and coat on one hand while he kept a firm grip on the teen's collar with the other, but Takano failed to notice that Ritsu's usual belongings were absent. He just kept walking while seeing everything mostly blurred and with a pounding headache that got worse as the day passed.

Misaki on the other hand was stuck between being mesmerized by the manuscripts and fear. He didn't know what to say to the older man. He tried to speak up but the other male just kept going on about something. Misaki felt the papers slipping from his grip as he tried to keep a hold of them and keep up with the person towing him outside the doors of Marukawa. "Uh, ano...uh..sumimasen.i think..you got-" Misaki tried to talk but was interrupted.  
"Oi, you better have finished checking those because there are plenty more when we get home. And I need you to do something, come over to my place"

Wait. Did this guy just say plenty more? Plenty more of The kan?! Misaki's eyes widened again as he looked down at the manuscripts that he had almost finished checking. Could he read some more of them?!  
 _I could just go and quickly read it and later tell this guy I'm not the guy he is thinking I am right? If I tell him now I might not be able get access to those other manuscripts! And what's the harm? He is just a worker of Marukawa, it won't be a problem..._

And with that, Misaki just quietly got inside the man's car.

But what he didn't know was that a certain concerned rabbit saw him.

Akihiko was feeling a little fidgety after Misaki went out, like he always felt. He didn't like it when Misaki was out of his sight. He wanted the green eyed boy next to him always.  
But even so, burying his uncomfortableness deep down, Akihiko plopped down on his posh crimson couch and took ahold of his pen and a handful of manuscripts for his new yaoi novel. To be honest, he was not satisfied with this book. He felt like something was missing and the things he wanted to add were rejected by Aikawa. And he even agreed with her, which pissed him off a little. He needed to add something new and fresh. But no ideas crossed his mind due to the lack of the brunette teen. He was the ultimate source of all Akihiko's fantasies and the owner of all credits that Akikawa Yayoi received.

Even if Akikawa Yayoi's books were popular before, when Misaki showed up in his life, the rating of his books skyrocketed in one week.  
Apparently, Akihiko wasn't the only one who loved Misaki Suzuki.

Really, Misaki was a big change in his life. He was the spring that melted away all the snow that coated his heart. And of course, the custodian of his condo who makes every surface shine enough to see reflection, creates exquisite aroma even out of ordinary breakfast that makes Akihiko float out of his bed, down the stairs and to the table

And last but not least, Misaki was the perfect lover at night.

He was like a

Housewife.

Akihiko's violet orbs dilated when that thought struck the strings in his head, instantly lighting up a bulb over the mop of silver hair.

..Housewife...Uke...

Housewife..Uke..

Housewife Uke!

No man has ever ran so fast in history than Akihiko, who went against his own rule and sprinted up the stairs to his office. The story for his next novel that was cooking in his head traveled to his finger tips, already tingling to tap against the keyboard of his laptop.

After the author had stabled the concept for his future book, his eyes fell to the corner of the screen of his laptop and then realized the time.

It was already evening.

Misaki should have come home ages ago.

Concern and anxiety filled the vessel that contained his soul. His mind going to Misaki Takahashi now. The silver haired man instantly stood up and grabbed his phone. He debated with himself in his mind if he should just call the police right away. Trying to remain his usual calm self and trying to assure him that everything was alright. He ran to Misaki's room first and when he couldn't find him there, he ran down the stairs, skipping one or two steps along the way.

At this moment in life, Akihiko cursed himself for living in such a huge apartment. After his thorough investigation, Akihiko didn't any breathing presence of him. Pressing speed dial faster than lighting, his phone started calling his younger lover.

Staring at the cute picture of Misaki for a second, Akihiko pressed the device against his ear. The time between each beep felt like centuries for Akihiko and his soul died a little every time it went to voice mail. Getting tired of sending worried voice recordings, Akihiko decided to go look for his lover himself.

Grabbing his car keys and coat, Akihiko ran out the door his lover left through just this morning and he prayed that he would be able to walk in through this same door with his precious Misaki in his arms.

Because Misaki went to Marukawa today, Akihiko's first destination was there.

 _Maybe he got held up for some extra work? Yeah that has to be case._ Akihiko thought but he still pressed down a little harder on the pedal, trying to reach the publishing house quicker.

Slamming down on the brakes that almost made the posh car fly over, Akihiko got out and ran to the building's entrance.

It happened all in the blink of an eye.

Amethyst orbs caught that usual glint in those Jade eyes.

In this panic, Akihiko had forgotten all about Misaki's new image. But even in the darkest of nights, Akihiko will never fail to notice Misaki's eyes, even if they didn't notice his own violet ones.

Stopping to process his thoughts, Akihiko turned around just to see the owner of those Jade orbs get inside a car.

Without another thought, the man rushed to his vehicle and started chasing the black car, having fallen behind due to the late start but still could see the small figure of it. There was no doubt in his mind now. His Misaki was in that car. _But why did Misaki go with that other guy? Maybe he was being forced. Misaki was always a dumb shit when it came to saying no to people._

"Misaki..."

The chase ended when the car parked outside an apartment building but Akihiko was still late. When he finally stopped his car, Misaki and that dark brown haired man had already stepped inside the building and when he had rushed in through the entrance, the shiny silver gates of the elevator had already been closed. Waiting in front of the elevator to see on which floor it stopped before he sprinted up the stairs.

The car ride was quiet. Misaki just kept his head down, glancing down at the manuscripts. He felt the man's eyes land on him occasionally but none said anything. The radio softly played music as they both just kept their attention in their own business. But when the car stopped and Misaki found himself walking to the elevator through the brightly lit lobby, he was having second thoughts. But before Misaki could speak out, they had already stepped out into the long corridor. Misaki's pace slowed down in comparison to the tall ravenette. "Uh..Ano..." Misaki was finally gonna speak up but in a matter of second he found himself trapped between the cream colored wall and the tall tsundere. The man had cuffed Misaki's upper arms with his hands, his body shielding his. Misaki's eyes went wide as he looked up into those golden eyes, fear paralyzinging his body.

"Ritsu...what's wrong...you've been awfully quiet today..you didn't even snap at me once, even though I'm actually glad but I feel like something is wrong with you...you even look different today..like...like..you're someone else.."

Misaki started to melt himself into the wall as he saw the man's lids drop and his lips come closer to his. Everything was happening fast. Misaki's heart rate started to pick up as distance started to reduce between them. When their lips were only inches away, Misaki screamed out

"IM NOT RITSU!"

Misaki's voice hit Takano like a brick. He instantly pushed his body away while holding on to his arms. "Wait..what!"

"Yes! I'm not Ritsu or Onodera or anything! I'm Misaki Takahashi!"

Takano finally blinked his eyes fully and looked at the boy's face. It was indeed true that he looked exactly like Ritsu but now that Takano got an even better look at his face, he could see that he had some differences, trivial differences. Takano had thought that the reason for a slightly darker shade of hair was because of the coming winter and the eyes and skin because of the unhealthy lifestyle of his.

Takano was about to open his mouth when a voice yelled out

"MISAKI!"

And it followed by a male ripping his hand off of the teenage boy and gripping it tightly in his, raising it above their heads.

Takano was truly shocked to see Usami Akihiko, the most popular novelist in Japan crushing his wrist and giving him a look that could almost stab him with thousands of knives.

"Usagi San! W-What are you doing here?!" Misaki asked, feeling a whole different type of fear now.

"I should be the one asking you that! What are you doing here!" Akihiko's voice sounded worried, tired and now filled with rage.

Takano was confused and shocked beyond limit. _What the hell is going on here.._

"Did this guy forced you to come with him?!" Akihiko gave a glare towards Takano, now grabbing a fistful of his shirt. Takano, having some pride as a man, instantly got angry and returned the glare.

"W-What! N-No! I-It's just! Just! It's all messed up a-and...and" Misaki wouldn't find any words. He couldn't really explain what actually happened. It just...happened.

While a glaring competition continued between Amethyst and Amber, with Jade desperately trying to end it,

in the same building, riding in the elevator was the owner of a pair of emeralds.

Ritsu sighed, trying release the day's tension along with carbon dioxide. Handling his mother was nothing less than going through hell week. And it made Ritsu want to cry thinking about it.

He left unexpectedly this morning when a sudden phone call came up, his father wailing through the speaker, announcing that his mother was being taken to the hospital.

Without another thought, Ritsu rushed to the bathroom to at least wash his face. He didn't need to worry about getting dressed because he fell asleep on the hallway after returning from work last night.

And with all the panic in his mind, Ritsu forgot his to pack his phone in his bag which he almost threw after getting the ill news.

Unable to contact his superior, Ritsu failed to preach the news that he would be absent at work today.

That's what went through his mind all day along with his mother's naggings about different subjects.

He had to face Takano's verbal beatings when he reached home. Thinking about it made his stomach hurt.

But Ritsu was surprised when he stepped out of the elevator. The usual abandoned hallway had a very surprising scene. There were three human beings present, one whom he recognized as Masamune Takano, the others were unknown. But what made Ritsu worry was a silver haired man that was about to start a fight with his former lover.

"Takano San!"

Ritsu dashed towards them and grabbed the other man's hand, trying to pry it off of the man he still loves but wouldn't admit.

But surprise surprise, just like everyone, Ritsu went into a shock journey too.

Ritsu was holding onto his former author's hand that was gonna smash against his lover's face if he hadn't showed up.

For a good minute, everyone stood there, shocked to their core.

"Usami-Sensei?!" Ritsu started, letting go of the novelist's hand that dropped to his side

"Onodera-San!? What are you doing here?!" Akihiko asked with equal amount of surprise on his face

Misaki and Masamune just looked back and forth between their lovers, not knowing what the hell was going on.

"I live here! What are you doing here?! Were you trying to look for me?! I have changed my number but you didn't have to go through all the trouble to come here, you could have just gotten my new number from the Onodera publi-" Ritsu stopped his sentence when he thought he saw his own reflection. For a few seconds he really wasn't sure if there was another person in front of him or there was a mirror on the wall. Akihiko and Takano also seemed to notice and were surprised just as much as Ritsu.

No wonder why Akihiko had thought Misaki looked like someone familiar.

"Uh...H-Hajimemashite..T-Takahashi Misaki...D-De..Desu.." Misaki stuttered out when he fell under the other brunette's dilated gaze.

"Uh. Onodera Ritsu desu..yoroshiku onegai shimasu..." Ritsu slowly turned towards Akihiko and tried to keep a calm face. "Uh Usami-Sensei..is there anything you need.."

Akihiko looked between Ritsu and Takano before asking.

"Onodera-San, can I ask you who this man is?" Akihiko had guessed that this whole thing happened because of the two young males looking alike but he wanted to be sure.

"A-Ah! H-He is-" Ritsu was interrupted when the dark haired man stepped forward and crossed his arms, speaking up for himself

"I'm Takano Masamune, Editor in Chief of Marukawa Shoten's Emerald department. I am Ritsu's boss"

Ritsu felt a little relief wash over him. Glad that he didn't loose any of his dignity in front of the famous author.

"And his lover"

Ritsu just died right on the spot.

And Akihiko's suspicion was cleared. He gave the other tall man a small smirk before holding his hand out. "Ah yes, the infamous Takano Masamune. I'm Usami Akihiko, I'm sure you know about me too"

Takano couldn't help the smirk on his face either as he extends his hand. "Of course, there isn't anyone who doesn't know the great novelist"

It was now the two ukes turn to look back and forth between their semes.

Weren't they at each other's throat a few minutes ago?

Ah, but ukes will never understand the eye contact between semes.

It's just a seme thing.

Akihiko threw his arm casually over Misaki's shoulder and brought him closer. "And here is my little koibito"

While it was Misaki's turn to die, Ritsu was greatly astonished with this information. He didn't think in a million years that, the famous novelist, Usami Akihiko, his former author, who he had spent a good amount of time with, would be gay.

"Well I guess it was all just a big misunderstanding, right Usami-Sensei?"

"It indeed was Takano-San. Well I'd love to stay and chat but it's late and it seems like a lot of things happened. Please keep in touch Onodera-San, I'd like to know how you went from Onodera publishing to Marukawa and literature to Manga"

With a last smirk and a curt nod that none of the ukes noticed, Akihiko turned around with Misaki to leave.

When the doors of the elevator closed, Ritsu turned towards Takano.

"What happened?!"

"Nothing that concerns you."

Immediately, a dark aura surrounded the older man as he looked down at his subordinate. "But it does concern you when you have to explain why you didn't come to work today when you clearly knew it was hell week." Ritsu didn't get a chance to open his mouth because he was instantly scooped up into the golden eyed man's arms. Ritsu flailed his arms and blabbered unarranged nonsense. Takano just kept calm, letting his long legs move towards his apartment door.

On the other hand, in the Usagi mobile,

Akihiko questioned his lover about the whole drama that took place today while Misaki devised going bald tomorrow.

* * *

Translations for Japanese

Maji - Really?! Or Seriously?!

Demo - But

Ganbare shoshinsha - Good luck newbie

Baka yo - You idiot

Sumimasen - sorry

Koibito - Lover


End file.
